starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Garm Bel Iblis
Garm Bel Iblis was a male Human Senator representing Corellia in the Imperial Senate during the time of the Galactic Empire. Charismatic and independent, he strongly opposed the Emperor's power, Bel Iblis choose to publicly speak out against the man in spite of strains that it placed on his marriage with a pro-Palpatine wife. When agents of the Empire murdered his wife and children, the Senator went into hiding and founded a militaristic resistance movement with which to fight the Imperial war machine. Although Bel Iblis was a skilled military leader, he saw the need to merge his rebellion with other resistance movements, and was invited by his friends, the Alderaanian and Chandrilan Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma to join their Rebellion. Meeting on Corellia, the Rebel Alliance was formally declared, and together they began operating the Rebel Alliance. Biography Early life Garm Bel Iblis was born on the planet Corellia in 48 BBY during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was extremely patriotic toward Corellia and was said to embody the Corellian spirit of independence. Bel Iblis served in the military for a time, learning how to operate blasters and rudimentary weaponry. Senator In 22 BBY, he was elected as Corellia's representative in the Imperial Senate, proving to be a popular and charismatic leader and making many allies in the Senate. As a young and idealistic Senator, Bel Iblis was determined to preserve freedom throughout the Galaxy. He married a woman named Arrianya, who bore two of his children. His Senatorial aide was Sena Leikvold Midanyl, whom Bel Iblis was very close to. Bel Iblis often visited schools on his homeworld, during one occasion, an eleven-year-old boy named Han Solo asked a number of probing questions of Bel Iblis, about the Empire's treatment of non-Humans and about corruption in the Senate. Caught off guard, Bel Iblis later asked the boy his name, and made an effort to monitor his progress as he matured. Bel Iblis would continue to serve as an Imperial Senator for many years, retaining his popularity on Corellia. In his capacity as Senator, he opposed many of Emperor Cosimo Palpatine I policies, fighting against the expansion of the Imperial war machine, the subjugation of entire worlds and their populations, and the continued Imperialization of major galactic corporations, ultimately all in vain. Though Bel Iblis was one of few voices to speak out against Palpatine, he was not alone, and often met with some of his other like-minded Senators, including Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, who shared his views on Palpatine. Together, they began laying the groundwork for a political alliance publicly opposed to Palpatine's rule. Bel Iblis, Organa, and Mon Mothma continued to meet in secret at Organa's Cantham House residence on Coruscant, and they eventually decided that legitimately opposing Palpatine would never succeed, and began to discuss rebellion. The Empire's actions strained Bel Iblis' personal life, as his wife was a firm supporter of the Empire and its modus operandi. Their marriage went downhill, and their children were often witness to heated arguments between the two. Despite this, Bel Iblis still greatly loved Arrianya and planned for the two of them to go on a second honeymoon in an effort to rekindle their marriage. On the run In c. 11 BBY, Emperor Palpatine died suddenly and his son Cosimo Palpatine II quickly replaced him as Emperor. The heir to throne was said to have been involved in the death, though there was no proof. Unable to contain his anger with the new Imperial regime, Bel Iblis surreptitiously spoke out against the younger Palpatine in his speeches, often evoking the names of the most vaunted of the ancient Jedi, much to Palpatine's fury. Before long, Mon Mothma, who was far more outspoken in her criticism of Palpatine than Bel Iblis, was accused of treason, and had to flee Coruscant and go into hiding, though she continued to visit resistance movements on many worlds, spreading sedition. Bel Iblis was next on the new Emperor's list. The Senator prepared a speech for an event at the Treitamma Political Center on the planet Anchoron, in which he would denounce the Empire and reveal Palpatine's dark motives. Bel Iblis was extremely nervous about the speech, as his pro-Imperial wife would be present. Just before he was scheduled to address the congregation, he received a message in his office from "Aach," the alias of Alderaanian Senator Bail Organa's prime messenger and agent. The message told Bel Iblis to meet with Aach at the building's northeast exit immediately. Worried, Bel Iblis complied and rendezvoused with Aach, who relayed a message from Organa that he had discovered information pertaining to the location of a top-secret Imperial project overseen by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, and needed Bel Iblis to send his most trusted aide to collect a datadisk on the planet Darkknell. A courier would be at the Continuum Void tapcafe on Darkknell with the datadisk, and was demanding payment for the disk. Aach told Bel Iblis to give him whatever he demanded. Their meeting was interrupted by a large explosion in the Treitamma Political Center, as agents of the Empire had planted explosives in Bel Iblis' office, intending to kill him. Aach wrestled Bel Iblis to the ground in order to avoid the blast, and the Corellian Senator was distraught at the loss of his wife and children. Aach eventually calmed him down and persuaded him to follow him to his ship, telling Bel Iblis that nothing could be done for Arrianya and the children. Aach gave Bel Iblis permission to use the Alderaanian's ship to flee, as he intended to stay on Anchoron to investigate the bombing. Bel Iblis offered to journey to Darkknell and carry out the mission, to which Aach reluctantly agreed. Wearing a basic disguise, Bel Iblis traveled to Xakrea, Darkknell's capital city, making his way to the Continuum Void to meet with the courier of the datadisk. The datadisk had been stolen earlier that day, however, lifted from the courier's pocket by a female thief, and the courier fled Darkknell soon after meeting with Bel Iblis. The Corellian Senator would not give up, however, and decided to pay a visit to Seb Arkos, a slicer whom Aach had told Bel Iblis about, hoping that he could forge Bel Iblis a false identity so that he could attempt to track down the thief. Upon arriving at Arkos's store, he noticed CorSec Inspector Hal Horn and an Imperial Intelligence agent departing the establishment, and suspected they were searching for him. He was relieved when they left without noticing him but deduced that their presence meant that Director of Imperial Intelligence Armand Isard was aware of the theft of the top-secret project's location and was hunting for it. Bel Iblis retrieved the datadisk and found his way offworld, bringing the datadisk to Bail Organa. Personality and traits As a Senator, Garm Bel Iblis was extremely patriotic towards his home planet, and was said to embody the Corellian spirit of independence. He was considered a political maverick, and his charisma won him many allies in the Senate. Believing that Emperor Cosimo Palpatine I was power-hungry, Bel Iblis was not afraid to speak out against him, doing so out of a determination to preserve freedom in the galaxy. He continued to speak out against Palpatine's successor and son, Cosimo II. He remained staunch in his opposition to the Empire despite the strain it put on his marriage. Bel Iblis made many efforts to save the marriage, and was distraught at the deaths of his wife and children, becoming withdrawn and sullen for many years. Bel Iblis was very pragmatic, both in his roles as Galactic Senator and military General. He opposed to increasing military spending due to it's costs, and during the Yuuzhan Vong War, ordered his forces to fire on civilian targets that stood between he and the enemy, believing that the targets would die regardless. When he felt that the New Republic was incapable of effectively fighting the Yuuzhan Vong, he established a private war against the invaders in order to be free of the Senate's political scheming. Bel Iblis founded and operated his first private rebellion based on direct confrontation with the Empire, and was pragmatic enough to realize the necessity of merging it with other rebel groups. When he felt that an intact copy of the Caamas Document would save the galaxy from a major civil war, he was willing to sacrifice his life and those of people serving under him in order to obtain it. A keen military strategist and an astute observer, Bel Iblis was skilled at thinking on his feet during space battles, and ordered his pilots to sleep in their cockpits in anticipation of a coming conflict on at least one occasion. In his capacity as a New Republic General, he was unafraid to speak his mind to the government's Chief of State. The Corellian was often wary of the ambition of others, believing that the entire Imperial Family and later Mon Mothma were addicted to power. Although he was correct in the former case, his fears that Mothma would declare herself Empress of the galaxy were only let go of five years after the founding of the New Republic. He was too proud of a man to admit his mistake, and even after joining Mothma's New Republic, held onto his pride and refused to make amends with her or to admit his past failings. When Coruscant came under attack by Grand Admiral Thrawn, he was too proud to help defend the planet unless Mothma herself requested it of him, though that was mainly because Mothma was unwilling to trust Bel Iblis with the lives of the people under her command. Powers and abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Imperial Senators Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:New Republic Defense Fleet admirals Category:New Republic Defense Force admirals and generals